


Need or want?

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Love, Modern day fic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: Elizabeth York is exhausted. Throwing herself into her nursing, she's trying to forget her broken heart. Whilst doing so, she gets close to a patient... Anne Neville is dying and unfortunately for Elizabeth, they've become close. Can two broken people heal each other and give each other peace?
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England, Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Henry VII of England, Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Richard III of England
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a modern day fic. With love, heartache, death, etc.
> 
> I've always wanted to do a fic where Elizabeth is portrayed in a kinder way. So I have started to write one.

Her feet ached, her back prickled with perspiration as the afternoon sun shone down on her. She felt anxious, on edge and downright fed up. Her day at work had been hectic. One thing after another constantly. It felt like only she was doing her job. Wading her way through the busy crowd of Oxford Street, Elizabeth desperately wanted to get home. A nightshift at the hospital had taken into toll and unfortunately, she had not slept well the previous night. She’d gotten into bed the day before, weary and exhausted, but still hours later, she lay awake, thinking. Mrs Neville had taken a turn for the worse and even though, she was receiving 24-hour care, it would not be long until her body gave in. It was only a matter of time. Time, she really didn’t have… Elizabeth liked Mrs Neville. Despite her sorrow, Mrs Neville was always delighted to see her. It seemed the only time she properly smiled, and the smile was just like her. Small but loving. 

The crowds seemed never ending as Elizabeth headed for the tube. She breathed a sigh of relief when finally, Oxford circus station finally came into view. She fumbled in her handbag for her oyster card, inwardly regretting packing so much, as she waited to tap in. Distracted, she barely noticed the man watching from behind.   
xxx

She had to run to catch her train. Her aching feet protested, and she felt exhausted but all she wanted was her bed. She didn’t feel like waiting any longer. She wanted the comfort of her bed. She wanted to hide under her duvet and pretend that she no longer existed… It was an odd feeling to have and she wasn’t sure why. After all, she finally had a job she adored, she had moved only months before and finally had the extra space she wanted. Things were going ok…. Then why did she feel like crying?

Stepping on to the train and taking a seat, Elizabeth closed her tired eyes. She knew exactly why. She missed him. She missed Henry. It was a constant yearning, one that sometimes dimmed but never fully went away. He had been her first love and she had started wondering whether he would be her only love. 

“Liz? Oh my god Liz, it is you.” She could almost swear she’d heard his voice. Shaking her head slightly, she was just tired that’s all. Unfortunately for her, the voice carried on, breaking into her thoughts. 

“You look tired. Are you overdoing it? You always were too thin; you look even thinner now.” Fighting the desire to sigh, Elizabeth opened her eyes and to her dismay, it was Henry standing before her. She’d hoped his voice had just been auditory hallucination. She definitely did not have the energy to deal with him today.

Forcing a smile, she tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice. He had always commented on her appearance and his remarks were often unkind. She hadn’t seen or spoken to her ex-fiancé in over six months after a day before their wedding, he informed her that not only did he no longer love her but that he was seeing his secretary. A delightful lady who was called Cecille.

“Henry. No, I haven’t but the hospital is busy. It’s always busy.” Despite herself, speaking about the hospital, she felt sad. The joy she felt over her job had dimmed slightly and she often found herself thinking about her patients struggles rather than her own. It left little time to try and repair whatever damage Henry had inflicted on her. 

To her displeasure, Henry looked as well groomed as ever. His thick, curly hair had been cut since she’d last saw him and it suited him. He appeared younger and more vibrant than he ever did. 

Her heart thumped in her chest as she watched him smile at her. She didn’t have the energy to be angry at him, to be angry at his treatment of her. She didn’t have the energy for a lot of things.


	2. Did you miss me?

His eyes twinkled at her, knowingly, as if he could sense her thoughts and she hoped to God he couldn’t. She felt wearier than ever and his presence was annoying her. Why did he look so pristine and perfect? Why did he have to catch her looking frazzled and incredibly dishevelled? She fought the desire to grimace as she imagined just how she unkempt looked. Devoid of all make up, her red curly hair shoved into a loose bun, she definitely did not look her best. 

“Did you miss me?” Henry’s voice was soft, low, intimate as he took the seat beside her; his aftershave wafting towards her as he moved. 

Elizabeth blinked at the question, her mouth opening in surprise. She wanted to respond and tell him no but found herself unable to. Words escaped her completely. It had been six, long torturous months since he’d decimated her heart and in the first couple of days that had followed their conversation, she had longed for him. She had wanted him to change his mind and take her back. She couldn’t admit that, however, her pride refused to allow her. She was not some fickle lady that was going to fall at man’s feet, and she had no intention of doing to Henry Tudor. 

Straightening up in her, she forced herself to respond. It took all her strength to muster a smile on her face and she answered him brightly. 

“Of course not. What a thing to ask!” The weak smile didn’t convince him. Not in the slightest. At least, however, she had kept her dignity.

The desire to weep was hitting Elizabeth like a freight train. She wanted to crumble completely. He knew her too well. No matter what she could have said to his question, he would never have believed her. He could read her like his own personal book, and she hated him for it. 

Laughing slightly, Henry almost appeared easy going. In the 8 years they had known each other, it was rare to see Henry looking relaxed. Things must be going well at his company, she surmised. 

“I’m just checking on you. I know the breakup hit you hard.” His words were patronising, almost as if he’d had no involvement and that it wasn’t done to him that she’d been left heartbroken. 

Elizabeth was almost thankful for his tone. His words were galling to her and she felt like slapping him. She would not break down, not in front of him. 

Turning her body away from him, she looked at anything but him. She felt his eyes on her… The silence that followed was almost torturous, but she was not prepared to break it. She willed him to move seats but to her disappointment, he stayed by her. 

Finally, almost fifteen minutes later, she got to her stop.

“Anyway, must dash. Byeee!” She quickly got to her feet, got her belongings and made a dash for the doors to the train. Before Henry had even replied to her, she was on the platform and making a beeline for the escalators. Her heart raced, erratically in her chest and she had to force herself to calm down. 

Her exhaustion was consuming her and before she realised it, she finally started to cry. Her vision blurred as her baby blue eyes filled with tears before rolling down her pale cheeks. Too tired to care that she was opening crying in public, she slowly made her way to the exit. Elizabeth stumbled slightly after bashing into a tall man at the stairs of the exit. She’d been too distracted to see him approaching and so they bashed into one another. The man reached out to steady her, softly, taking hold of her arm. 

Staring at the man, she realised she knew him. Standing before, looking tired, was Richard. Anne Neville’s husband. He dropped his hold as she regained her balance, looking apologetically at her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice weary, his exhaustion evident. He’d been with Anne, that she was sure of. 

Elizabeth nodded, feeling awfully embarrassed. Her heartache seemed nothing in comparison to what him and his wife were going through. She felt guilty to be crying about Henry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and cheer me. It'll make me update faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so I know it's worth it to continue... or not.


End file.
